The heiress
by elfofdeath
Summary: When Yamcha breaks his promise to take Bulma to her to her company gala, she turns to Vegeta in an act of desperation. To her surprise he agrees to come with her.
1. Chapter 1

The heiress

Summary: When Yamcha breaks his promise to take Bulma to her to her company gala, she turns to Vegeta in an act of desperation. To her surprise he agrees to come with her.

A/N: Vegeta may seem OOC, but you will see why later on in the story. The fact Bulma in the hair to an empire is part of it.

Namek had fallen and everyone had been wished back to Earth including Vegeta, Bulma begin a kind hearted woman invited all the Namekians and Vegeta to Capsule Corp. Her parents showed everyone around and they found out that the Namekians wanted to stay together in one of the gardens so they could farm and stay together as a community. Bulma's parents wanted to help the aliens settle in, so that left Bulma to show the Dark Prince to his room. She guided him to the guest room, she wanted him far away from the Namekians, as he might cause them trouble and they would soon be gone back to a new world.

"This is your room Vegeta, I know it nothing special or anything befitting of you, but if you are to stay here for awhile my parents and I can get you anything you want. Anyways if you want food there are machines in the kitchen that will make you any Earth food you want, or if you see my mother in the kitchen she will make you anything as well. " Bulma explained brightly

Bulma went to leave and Vegeta's dark eyes turned to her.

"Wait what about training facilities? I want to train like Kakarotto in high gravity I believed he said he used one of your space shuttles to train in."

"Oh right you want to train to beat him, My father has a spear space shuttle he is working on, but he gets distracted by... well life, so maybe I'll work on it tomorrow for you. It will be ready in two days, any ways there is a gym and an Olympic sized pool for you to use until I'm done."

Vegeta grunted.

"These things will suffice for now, get that space shuttle done, otherwise I may get board with the wait and blow you all up." He threatened

"Yeah, yeah whatever goodnight." She said dismissively.

She wondered off now to her own room, she was tired from her adventures in space.

The next morning she sat in the kitchen holding a coffee written ideas down, she picked at her breakfast now and then, she was working on some ideas for the Capsule ship and how to improve it. Her parents were chatting away about something and she barely heard them, she noticed Vegeta as he walked and and she yawned.

"Oh right Vegeta is staying here."

She went back to her written, she heard her parents talk to him now, she began to write quickly now as she was over flowing with ideas right now. She saw the Prince sit down as her mother began to cook. He seemed very off put by there hospitality and there kindness, it seemed like he was unused to it, she noticed his dark eyes turn to her, it looked like he was burning a hole right through her.

"I thought you were going to fix up that ship?" He asked annoyed

"I am doing that right now, I am working on some schematics to improve the ship." She said annoyed

She went back to her notes now huffing and muttering, Vegeta smirked to himself he saw the amount of food the blonde woman put down and eat it without saying a word. Bulma stood up now and headed out the kitchen and went to work on the ship.

Later on in the day Vegeta was curious about the work the woman as doing on the ship and he wanted to see the progress she was doing. He saw the woman wearing a bulky suit with her company's logo on as she knelt in front of a panel, he saw the weakling was there lying on the ship with one hand behind the back as he handed her tools. He went to turn away as it seemed she was not doing what he asked and he felt angered by that, but he over heard the two talk if only for a bit.

"This is not what I call a date Bulma, I didn't come here to watch you fix a ship and hand you tools."

"Well were going on a date tomorrow remember your taken me to the gala and I really need you there."

"Yeah, Yeah I know I am your date and bodyguard to protect the heiress of Capsule Corporation from harm. "

She nodded and smiled at him with a wide smile.

Vegeta muttered as he walked away.

"Heiress? I thought she was just a vulgar woman who was an annoyance. "

Still it was a strange to him that there was a woman on this planet like that. Bulma finished the work on the ship by the end of the day and she returned back to her house covered in dirt and rubbed her hands with a rag, she noticed Vegeta and smirked at him.

"I finished your ship you can start training in there as soon as your ready." She explained proudly

"Took you long enough." He said roughly

"Excuse me?" She yelled out

He turned with a smirked but then walked off ignoring her words.

She was in the kitchen now stood in a tight red dress, it had sequences all the way throughout the dress and she wore diamond earrings, a Capsule Corp necklace on, her hair was tied into a neat bun and she had light make-up on, she wore a pair of red high heels that she stood in flawlessly.

Vegeta walked in and saw her on the phone, he had never seen her dressed in such a fabulous manner

before he eyed her up and down. truly she looked like some sort of Princess tonight. He stood silent as she talked on the phone.

"Hi honey, where are you? I'm waiting on your arrival so we can go to the gala. " Bulma asked gently

"Oh crap! Erm your going to be pissed off, but the coach of my basketball team called and I have a game I can't back out off." Yamcha stumbled

"What do you mean you have a baseball game tonight? You promised me you would take me to this gala, since you know I can't go alone." She yelled annoyed

"Sorry Bulma honestly." Yamcha said gently

"Fine go play Baseball see if I care." She snapped annoyed

She put tdown the phone and looked upset. She thought on what to do, her parents insisted she wasn't alone tonight since they were out of town and this high profile gala attracted kidnappers and other no dogooders

'Tien is boring and Launch would kill me for asking Tien, Krillin is dating a whore.' Bulma thought

...  
She noticed Vegeta and ran to him with wide eyes full of panic.

"OK I need a huge favour from you, just listen OK. Vegeta this is going to sound strange cause you don't help people but yourself. However I need your power to protect me harm tonight. I can protect myself but there are bad people at this gala sometimes. There are people who plot to kidnap the rich like myself and hold them for ransom...I promised my dad I would go in his place to represent our company cause were giving away a new capsule car..." She said in a rush

Vegeta listened to her prattle now, he was still taken a back by her looks tonight. The heiress needed him the Dark Prince's help and he thought it was strange.

"Erm I'll buy you an all you can eat dinner if you come, so please help me." She begged " I can't back out even if I want to." She begged

"Woman stop, I will accompany you tonight, as I understand your predicament. You are a precious heir to the empire of your father and he doesn't want you to fall prey to kidnappers. " He sad putting it simply

"Oh really you'll come ? Thank you."

" Although just because I understand your predicament doesn't change how I feel for you and your race." He stated roughly

"I understand, OK I need to get you a suit, as you can't go in your amour. " Bulma stated awkwardly

"Why not?" Vegeta snapped

"Cause you'll stand out too much in that, just trust me on this and wait here." She yelled annoyed

She ran off quickly and Vegeta wondered why he had agreed to go. He did understand as the Prince of all Saiyans he would would of had commitments like this if his race hadn't been destroyed, also the woman was too stunning to refuse. She came back quickly and held a suit him smiling.

"It's one of my father's old ones but it will fit you. We don't have much time, so get changed quickly, I'll wait through there for you, as I need to let my driver know I'm ready." She explained sharply

"Driver aren't we flying there? I know you can't fly but.." He asked annoyed

"No were not!" She interrupted "It's expected to show up in a limousine tonight so that is what we do. " She interrupted

Vegeta grunted as the woman left yelling at him

"Suck it up, high society is different from normal people."

With that she took her phone out and left him to change. He took his amour off cursing in his mindher beauty and name.

Still he was intrigued by what this world's socialite were like, his suit look strange on him and he looked at a strange black bow and walked to the woman.

"What is this dose it go with this human clothing?" He asked confused

"Oh that's a bow tie you don't have to wear it tonight, your fine as your are." Bulma said softy

Bulma looked at him dressed smartly in the suit that just fit him. His muscles taken up most of the room. She looked as she heard a robot announce her driver has arrived.

"OK Vegeta let's depart shall we. "She said sweetly

He walked behind her as she led him outside, it was a warm night with the stars and moon clear in the evening sky. Bulma stood as the limo arrived and the driver got out and then opened the door for her. She got in and moved herself to the other side of the limo as Vegeta got in she poured herself champagne cause God knew she needed it, the door closed now and limo began to move and awkward silence began. She looked out the window now at the night sky, she looked off into space and wondered just were Goku was out there, still she looked to Vegeta as she sipped her drink, he was quiet and he sat with his arms crossed unamused.

She wanted to say something to him get talking about something, so she just blurted out.

"So tell me the truth why did you really come?" She asked intrigued as she sipped her champagne

She thought there was more to it then him understanding her pediment, she notice how he had been looking at her in this dress,. She had got this dress to make her beautiful in Yamcha's eyes not his.

Vegeta looked her over again.

"Truthfully I am intrigued by Earth's socialites." Vegeta said roughly "Also why would I refuse the heiress before me, as I as a Prince know you have duties you can not refuse. I think if my people were still around and I had been freed from Frieza, I would have to do my father's bidding, go to social events I did not enjoy, be married to a woman I might not have loved. Even you would understand most of royal blood only married to continue on their bloodline."

Bulma chuckled a little at his words.

"Oh I see, so you know I am the heir to Capsule Cooperation. I try not to make a big deal of it so I keep it on the down low it's better that I do, you'll see why in a bit. I understand what you mean though, I do many things for my father I would rather not, interacting with these people is not something I want to do. I'd rather been hanging out with my friends then dealing with two faced dumb people." She said annoyed "Still it's not like my father is forcing me to marry anyone, my mother wants grandchildren but that's just her being my mother." She added less annoyed

She finished her champagne and she moved a lose hair and smiled to herself.

"I guess you do understand my predicament a little." She said brightly

"Off course I do carrying on your father's legacy is important, still it doesn't hurt that the heiress before me looks more like a stunning Princess tonight."

Bulma blushed and looked down at floor a little she thought she would never here that man say things like this.

"Wow a Princess, maybe I should dress like this more often." She added gently

She went quiet again and poured more campaign to get over the awkwardness of his words. He seemed to change his option on her once he'd learned of her being an heiress. Vegeta notice her reaction to his words, she drank more champing and and he moved closer to her.

"Aren't you used to such compliments, a rare beauty like you should be complimented all the time." He said darkly.

He took her shoulder for a moment.

"Vegeta." she whispered "What are you doing?"

"Getting to know an heiress better, after all I've not met anyone on Earth who has to continue a legacy like I have to continue one. From what I've learned your company is superior to any on Earth, why would I not be intrigued by you?" He asked as he took a lose hair and wrapped it in his finger.

She grimaces and he laughed darkly.

The limo stopped and Bulma shoved herself away from Vegeta, as the limo door opened she got out and saw the press had gathered as Vegeta followed her and he felt like blowing up the people flashing lights in his eyes. Bulma waved and pulled him inside the gala, people were talking and drinking and a waiter greeted them.

"Hello Miss Briefs your table is over this way, your auction will be after dinner."

"That is fine."

The waiter led the two to a secluded table that had been set up to have candles lit on it and there was wine in a cooler. Bulma sat as did Vegeta and she seemed uneasy.

"I had this set up for me and Yamcha so ignore it OK, still you can have some wine and what you want to eat, but this isn't part of your all you can eat dinner." Bulma said with awkwardness.

Vegeta sat and looked around some more, he saw people wearing fine clothing and jewels and patting each other on the back and laughing at jokes. Bulma didn't seem interested in interacting with them at all. She didn't seem to like people who came from wealth like herself, she was looking at the menu as she poured some wine, for herself and she looked to Vegeta.

"So why don't you talk to these people?" Vegeta asked as he copied her menu viewing

"I've tried to talking to them in the past, they don't understand my scientific mind or work, they are mostly as stuck up as you, I don't deal with them well." She explained board

His eye twitched and as he went to yell at her, but she happened to call the waiter over.

"Hey I want a stake dinner, Vegeta?"

"I'll guess I'll have stake as well."

When the waiter left a woman came over wearing a fur coat and she looked down on Bulma, she was accompanied buy a older man who seemed more interested in the woman's body then Bulma.

"Well look it Bulma Briefs, you finally show your face after all these years, no Yamcha tonight I guess he finally dumped you for a younger model. Oh but who is this with you? She asked in a smug way

"No Yamcha didn't dump me, he happened to have something important to do tonight. This is my bodyguard Vegeta, he is very protective of me, so I would back off." Bulma said calmly

"Oh what happened to that famous bark of yours? You've seemed to have lost it." The other woman mocked

Bulma stood up now and slammed her fist down.

"You want to see my bark then so be it, you are nothing but a gold digging whore, who are you to come over here and talk down to me like that. The last time I checked you only had money cause you married into it." She yelled

Vegeta watched fascinated by her standing up for herself.

"The only reason your here Bulma is cause you ride on your father's coat tails. Everyone knows you have no talent of your own." The woman retorted

Bulma was about to hit her when Vegeta stood up and grabbed her hand and used his unseen Ki to send the woman flying.

The woman stood up and ran off with her husband in tow and Bulma sat down and slammed down her drink.

"Bitch!" Bulma yelled "I have more talent in my little finger then she has ever had in her life."

Vegeta looked to her frowning and she seemed so angry now, she gritted her teeth and Vegeta found it amusing.

"I can see why you hate these people, I would have destroyed her, if I were not here for observing all of this."

"I wished you would have, her life had no meaning."

Bulma sighed at sat, she shouldn't encourage Vegeta to kill but everyone in this room thought the same as that bitch. No one knew how talented she was how innovated her inventions were, they saw her as a no talented bimbo. She acted stupid at times sure, but she was anything but stupid. Vegeta sat looking at the sulking woman, she seemed downbeat after the encounter. The woman had a fight in her and a she hated to be insulted and he knew that, this was different though from his spoken attacks on her.

Still before he could speak he noticed people pointing at Bulma in hushed tones and with smug looks on their faces. The waiter approached with food in his hands, he wore a smug look on his face, his smile was faker then the others. The food wasn't right at all he could smell the sedative they placed in it as it should not be there. When the food was placed on the table he said.

"Have a lovely evening, I hope you enjoy the food." He said in a strange manner

His voice said it all to Vegeta he was on on this sabotage. The waiter left and just before Bulma could eat He said..

"Don't eat the food woman, they have drugged it with a sedative, probably so they can make it easier to kidnap you." Vegeta said in a hushed tone

Bulma pushed the food away now, Vegeta noticed the men who had been whispering were now looking upset . It looked like he had ruined one plan but he knew there was something else up their shelves.

"Urg thanks for the warning Vegeta. I'm amazed you knew though." Bulma said frustrated

"I can smell a many things humans can't smell. " He said roughly

"Really? That is cool, I guess I'll have to eat later there is no way I can trust any food here. " Bulma muttered

"You are truly a valuable commodity to them aren't you woman? They seem to be insistent on taken you for ransom." Vegeta said slyly

"But off course I am worth a lot of zenni. Even if these fools think I'm worthless as a person, I am the heir to the Capsule Corp. " She said plainly

She smiled though unshaken by them and she seemed so on-fearfully of these events.

"Still this is why I have such powerful allies to rescue me, if there came a time they got to me. No one would hold me for that long." She laughed with confidence

Vegeta smirked now taken drink of wine, the woman was strong and smart, she used the strength others processed to have advantage. She had tactical thinking and she hid that well.

"So your weaklings usually protect you from harm. No wonder you were so scared when I saw you on Namek alone." He said darkly

She frowned now and moved her lose hair.

"I was scared that day... you hurt all those people on Namek , what you did to Goku as well on Earth...I had never seen him like that after a fight. ... You could of hurt me like him, like them, but you didn't. Therefore I repaid you by giving you a chance of a home and place to call your own. " She replied lightly

She blushed a little as she rarely admitted her weakness or her reasons for her actions. Vegeta fell silent to, the woman had showing him a kindness he had never received in his life. Her family welcomed him with open arms as did the woman. She didn't fear him anymore, maybe because she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Still he could easily hurt hurt, but he didn't.

The manager came over now to them now with a smile on his face.

"Is not all well with you Miss Briefs ? You have not touched your meal." The manger asked concerned

"I don't touch food with drugs in it . I am ready to auction off the Capsule Car, go make the announcement. " Bulma said annoyed

The manager walked away, he spotted the man after Bulma and as the manger walked passed the man he whispered.

"She knew about the sedative in her food, she didn't even touch it." The manger whispered

"How can that be ? After all it should have gone unnoticed, oh well we go with plan B. After her auction we will get her the old fashioned way, we will give you 3 million Zenni extra if you let us get out freely." The mysterious man said

"Deal." The manger said brightly

The mysterious man smirked, bribery worked well all the time, he had come here year after year to kidnap the heiresses, with different names and different faces. No one knew this man's real name or face but he had earned money through ransoms and he had grew in confidence. After all his aim this year was for Bulma Briefs the heiress of the biggest company on Earth. His plan was complicated and dangerous, he didn't just want a ransom this year, he wanted to force this woman into marriage and take her company by force.

Bulma stood now and looked into her compact mirror to check her make-up, she reapplied her lipstick and make a notion for Vegeta to follow her.

"I need you to stand by me on stage, I don't trust these people at all. Everyone seems shifty tonight." Bulma said cautiously

"Good choice, it seems something is going on and it resolves around you." Vegeta muttered

"Yeah it seems like there making a big move to kidnap me, I must be their main target." Bulma pointed out

He followed behind her now as she went to the stage, he stood close to her, he noticed the men who had been looking at the beautiful heiress all night had got closer to the stage, he knew they were planning something.

"Good evening everyone, as many of you know the Capsule Corporation have gratefully donated our latest Capsule Car to this gala." Bulma said brightly and politely

She took out the Capsule and clicked the top of it and the car appeared on stage and Bulma yelled.

"Let's start the bidding with 1 million Zenni."

Vegeta was board by now, but his black eyes look at the men, his sensed there heartbeats increased, filling with adrenaline, he knew ill intent as he had felt it many times in his life. He notice the gleam of silver hidden in here hands.

'How pathetic, they plan to use weapons to hold her while they kidnap her, I can deal with these foes easily enough.' Vegeta thought

The bidding finished at a whooping 4 billion Zenni. Bulma put the car back in the Capsule and give it to the winner. She was about to walked off stage when Vegeta pulled her back. The two men moved forward to her and he took the men's he slapped away their weapons. He threw one on the ground and he ran off scared, the main mysterious man stood up now undeterred, as he wanted Bulma no needed Bulma for his plans. Vegeta grabbed him in his powerful arms and retrained him.

"Let me go man, I will have Bulma! I will marry her and take her company by force!" He yelled in frustration.

Bulma stood stunned holding her chest by his words, but by Vegeta's actions he had saved her again. Vegeta was about to do something about this man as he pissed him off, he move his hand to the man's back without anyone seeing him, no one saw the invisible ki he put through the man's back. The security came to arrest the man now. Vegeta knew what he did to him and this man would be dead by tonight by an heart attack. Bulma walked now and looked at the man who was being taken away

"What the hell is wrong with you? You think you can have me? Well you can't have me, you will never have me! "

Vegeta had in reality made that man die, he had killed again without anyone knowing it was him, still the woman had ran off now.

Bulma stood outside the room and held her phone in her hand with tears in her eyes, she had never had anyone actually try this before, there had always been a risk of it, but she was shaken by these events. She faced danger with the Z warriors, but nothing like this. That man had wanted to kidnap her not only for ransom but to force her into marriage to take her company from her. She held her chest , she knew people wanted her for her money and status , Yamcha wasn't with her for money but where was he when she needed him? Vegeta had proteced her and she felt like she had gotten closer to him tonight. Tears went down her cheek and she saw Vegeta now looking at her. She turned away from him to hide her tears, she didn't want him to see her weak like this, Vegeta walked to her and grinned.

"That man won't bother you anymore, or anyone again" Vegeta said darkly

Bulma's looked to him a little, she knew security had taken him, but she had a feeling he could bribe his way out of jail.

"I am not so sure..." Bulma said her voice weak

"Oh I am sure, in fact I know it."

Bulma raised her eyebrow now and she looked at Vegeta face on

"What? How can you be so sure." She said some trepidation

Vegeta grinned darkly and took her face in his hands, he whipped her tears.

" He tried to kidnap you , do you harm. I made sure he would never do it again, I put my Ki into him unseen he will be dead by morning." He whispered in her ear

Bulma face dropped and she looked at him in shock now, he grinned seeing her look of shock.

"You ...Vegeta..." She managed to say

"Why are you so taken aback by my actions, he deserved it right." He whispered "Killing a bad person like him is easy."

Bulma didn't want him to kill, not for her or anyone, she became silent, she grabbed him and pulled him along. She had no words. He had killed again but this was a bad man so was it good that he had killed that man, right?.

"We are leaving I tire of this world, I am apart of it through my heritage, yet not part of it cause I'm not like them anymore." She said annoyed

Bulma led him to the limo outside and it drove off. She sat away from him still looking at her T.V control and she put on the TV and flicked through it looking for Yamcha's game. Still she was away from the chaos and felt a little better.

"That guy wanted to kidnap me to marry me so he could take my father's company through force. Bulma muttered in disgust

She looked at the TV finding the baseball game Yamacha was taken part in, the players names were flashing up for the two teams an eager smile became a look of shock.

"What.. Why isn't his name there... He lied to me ."

Vegeta looked to her seeing devastation in her eyes and she looked down now.

Bulma thought the worse in her head, her head filled with him being with another woman, she held her chest. It's not like she had prove of this but why had he lied to her.

The limo stopped and Bulma looked to Vegeta and pointed half heartily.

"Where here."

She walked with her head low trying to keep her tears in, she could call him out on it now, she flicked on her phone and rang his number and there no answer. In fact his phone went to voice mail.

Bulma waked in the all you can eat restaurant now.

"Table for two." Bulma asked lowly

"Right this way miss. " The waiter said

When Vegeta and Bulma were seated she sat in silence for a bit.

"Vegeta eat as much as you like. " she said distant

He didn't need to be told that again he left to fill up his plate. Still the waiter asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Wine and more wine. " She demanded

She stood getting her own food. She sat eating as Vegeta return with a full lot of food, they fell quiet again to eat. Vegeta eat a lot in one go, she wasn't shocked by this habit anymore. Still when the wine came she drank a lot fast.

Vegeta eyed her up for a moment, Bulma frowned at him in return.

"What I'm upset." She said annoyed

"Like I care I did my job tonight, I protected you heiress." Vegeta said annoyed

"That you did, I'm grateful for it." Bulma said softly

She bit into her food angry and Vegeta laughed at her

"You don't seem it, you should be more grateful. I saved you from a man who would have abused your power for his own gain. After all the Prince of all Sayians doesn't normally protect anything. "

Bulma frowned now, still something in Vegeta eyes caught her attention there was a look he never seen before. She ate more food now and Vegeta ate some more. She was grateful for him saving her, she knew the after mass of things if that man succeed in his plan. She was just in a foul mood because of Yamcha's lie, she wanted to spend the night in Yamcha's arms dancing away, but she was here now without him. She doubted her and him at times, she wondered if she was with the right guy for her, but then again who was the right guy?

She was still tired though from a crappy night, she wanted to go home and relax, she stood now and pulled money from her dress and put into Veget's hand.

"This will pay for your meal and there will be money left over, I am going to head back home."

She didn't look him in the eyes, but he grabbed her arm and he stood up wiping his mouth and he swallowed his food. He pulled her into him and put his lips into her's, she stood stunned by his actions, she gripped the martial on his suit in her hand her eyes grew wide. He moved closer to her now and deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue against hers, but as he did this Bulma pushed him away and slapped him and left the restaurant now. He sat down now with a smirk on his face.

"Such a great reward." He muttered as he went back to his meal

Bulma sat in her limo now, she sat drinking wine and whipping her mouth hoping to get the taste of Vegeta out her mouth, she had held him when he had kissed her, she felt disgusted with herself, how could she betray Yamcha little that. She held her lips though for a moment, she sat back and held her head. Her phone rang now and she answered it.

"Hello? " She answered shaky

"Hello is this Miss Briefs?" The woman asked

"Yes why who is this.?

"I am Nurse Grace from the West City Hospital, your boyfriend was in a nasty car accident this evening and he just awoke to tell us to contact you. He is fine but needs someone to come take him home."

Bulma grabbed her chest now.

"OK I'll be right over."

She tapped on the limo glass now and shouted at the driver.

"West City Hospital now!" She cried

Tears flooded through her eyes and she held her head.

'Oh Yamcha how could I ever of doubted you of cheating on me, oh God what have I done, I let Vegeta kiss me...'

A/N OK so this is an A/U and next chapter we'll get more into a suspense story


	2. Chapter 2

The heiress

A/N So going to say this now Vegeta is only being romantic to manipulate Bulma cause he is dark and twisted.

Chapter : The Courtship

West City Hospital:

"Where is Yamcha ?" Bulma asked the receptionist "A Nurse Grace said he was here."

"Yes, yes he is in ward 3 room 19." The receptionist said tired

Bulma rushed off her heels clicking on the halls and echoed through halls, she rushed passed people full of dread and when she reached his room, she saw a nurse taken out his I.V.

"Are you sure it's OK to go home?" He asked concerned

"Yes, you had a lucky escape, but over all your fine. We'll give you some pain medication for your minor injuries, but your healthy enough to go home." The Nurse said gently

Bulma walked in and ran to Yamcha and hugged him, he gave a pained cry.

"Careful Bulma I'm a little busted up here." He said in pained

The Nurse looked at the two with a gentle smile.

"Are you here to pick this young man up?" The nurse asked gently

"Yes I am." Bulma said gently

"Good, I'll go get his prescription and he will be free to leave." The nurse said

The nurse left the room, she turned back for a moment to look at Yamcha, after all he was hansom young man , even with those scars, but he was obviously taken.

Bulma held Yamcha close crying.

"What happened?" She asked in tears

"Some drunk driver drove straight into my car... it just happened to fast, I remember driving to the game and then nothing."

Bulma looked at him, still in his baseball uniform, his head had bandages on it and his arms was all messed up with cuts.

"My baseball coach is going to give me a earful." He said tried

"Screw him Yamcha, you had no idea this would happen.! Bulma yelled annoyed

" All my training, I am still able to be hurt this bad."Yamcha continued feeling sorry for himself

"Your only human Yamcha, remember that."

She kissed him now, but as they did this, the nurse came in and she coughed. Bulma and Yamcha jumped back from each other blushing.

"Here is your prescription, be careful on your way home."

The two stood now, Yamcha held himself and walked down the halls with Bulma holding him.

"I learned tonight just how alone truly am, I mean Pu'ar knows where I am now and what happened, but besides her your the only one I've ever had in my life."

Bulma felt guilty as hell now, she was an awful person, Yamcha was here opening his heart to her and she kept her mouth shut about what happened with Vegeta as she couldn't tell him now about the kiss and her reaction to it.

"Let's go back to my place Yamcha, I'll look after you." She said gently

So the two left the hospital now and the two left for Capsule Corp in Bulm'a limo.

Vegeta returned to the Capsule Corp satisfied with his actions and his full stomach  
The woman was easy to rile up, he had spent a few minutes of yesterday researching the woman and her heirship. The information was freely giving by her parents and news article scattered about the place.

To him the Dark Prince this information let him see her in a different perspective. After all this powerful in name alone woman was the type he thought they would have presented to him if planet Vegeta had survived or if he he'd been freed.

Therefore his mind had been made up by this information, he decided to swallow his hate for her and court her. Oh and he did hate her though, the loudness, the bash manner in which she spoke, but he look passed that as he had duty to continue his legacy.

He noticed as he walked into the living room the weakling on the large couch sleeping, he looked like he'd been hurt and Vegeta smirked at the weakness of the man, but he saw the woman dressed down in nightwear sleeping in a chair over looking her weakness. She seemed different dressed down from her elegant attire earlier this evening. Vegeta walked passed the two to his room, he knew he had to get that women away from the weakling to court her.

The heiress and the weakling would be easy to tear apart he'd let it slip about the woman holding his arm in a kiss, it would ripped the weakling heart in shards. He would just have to wait for the perfect time to strike with the words or his actions. He would let the two be for the night, but before he left he looked at the woman with a perverse smirk.

'How easy it will be to make you putty in my arms to make you call my name in passion.'

Still he felt disgust about doing this with a human, but no matter how he looked at it Bulma was a Princess and he was a Prince.

In the morning Yamcha awoke with a pain in his head, the pain killers helped numb it a little, but he couldn't wait to get a Senzu bean down him. He noticed Bulma sleeping on the chair overlooking him and he knelt down to kiss her head. She would be asleep for a while and he knew he had enough time to get a changed into new clothes, he kept clothes here to change into and he felt refreshed after a shower. He went off to do just that, when he came back down stairs he tuned into the T.V and the news was on, the sound of the T.V awoke Bulma little.

"In continuance of our breaking news the 'Heiress Kidnapper,' simply knowing as Hut who attempted to kidnap the Heiress of Capsule Corporation Bulma Briefs has died from an heart attack. From what you can see from this footage that was taken from the gala a mysterious brave bodyguard saved the Heiress from being kidnapped. The are no suspicious circumstances..."

"Mysterious bodyguard that is Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled "You took Vegeta to the gala?! Yamcha yelled

"Yeah I was desperate and he did save me from the kidnapper, after all that man wanted to not only kidnap me by force but he wanted to force me into marriage, so he could steal Capsule Corp. from me and my family. Still Vegeta was a prefect gentleman all night" She yawned

Vegeta heard them from the hallway now and smirked, the woman lied about their kiss and her actions to him, it meant it would be easier for him to tear them apart. Still he could mess with the woman for not brining this up after his training.

'OK Vegeta was not so perfect.' Bulma thought

She had hid the part of Vegeta kissing her and the fact she held his shelve for longer then she should have. She felt guilt still for her actions and she could not blame alcohol as she wasn't drunk or tipsy, Vegeta caught her in a moment of weakness and she had been enjoying the evening with him.

"He saved you, but why?" Yamcha asked

"I don't know I don't understand him, but I had no choice but to take him..."

Yamacha sighed he hugged her now.

"As long as your safe, that's all that matters."

She held Yamcha close now, she looked to him in his change of clothes, while she wore her nightwear, she moved her lose long hair.

"So if were done arguing... I know your all bruised and stuff, but my parents are away.."

Yamcha knew what she wanted and kissed her and Bulma pulled him close to her body. She loved Yamcha she really did, but she did this out of guilt as well as she didn't want to let on what had happened with Vegeta in a moment in weakness. Still she held him tight as he moved her to the couch kissing her, she didn't want to let him go scared encase she might lose him if she did lose go. He took her nightwear off and she had almost had forgetting how his touch felt, they had not been together to much since he had come back to life, as they didn't get to spend as much time together as they wanted to.

"I love you Yamcha." She whispered to him

…..

She lay next to Yamcha holding a blanket to her as she lent on Yamcha's shoulder, their clothes below them.

"Wow Yamcha, that was great." She said breathless

"Yeah it was." He replied

He kissed her head, he got up now and put on some clothes as did Bulma, they kissed each other again, the two of them holding hand as they went into the kitchen. Bulma felt closer to Yamcha in a way, but that might just be the sex bringing them closer. When Yamcha went into the kitchen he held Bulma's waist as she made them some food.

When Vegeta walked back into the Capsule Corp, he smelt straight away what had gone on in this place, he felt disgusted that he could smell it. He walked to the kitchen seeing the Heiress laughing over a frying pan as the weakling kissed her neck softly.

"Hey quit it your distracting me from the pancakes." She laughed

When Yamcha noticed Vegeta standing there and he moved back from Bulma a little, he felt uneasy around Vegeta as Vegeta was a powerful foe and he stood on guard and watched him sit down with a dark smile.

"While your at the stove woman why don't you make me some food,?" He suggested also I grow tired of that ships confinement you should make me something better to train in." Vegeta demanded

Yamcha gripped his hands together and yelled

"Don't tell Bulma what to do."

"I am her house guest though, she should be serving me."Vegeta explained darkly

Bulma sighed she give Vegeta a dirty look.

"Its OK Yamcha I'll make him some." Bulma said lowly

Yamcha looked through his pockets now for a moment.

"Damn I let those pain killers with food and I left them in the living room, I'll be back in a few babe." Yamcha explained in a rush

"OK." Bulma replied sweetly

She kissed his lips lightly and he rushed off out the room. Vegeta stood as Bulma hummed making the pancakes, he stood next to the woman.

"I see your hiding our kiss from your weakling, I wonder why you would do that?" He said slyly

"Stay away from me you creep, I love Yamcha."

"Really if you love him then you would have pushed me away sooner, not hold my shelve." Vegeta retorted

He moved to her now but the weakling came back and Vegeta stole the pancakes she had already made from a plate and laughed.

"I hold the cards here not you, I could let it slip anytime." He said lowly so she could only here

She moved back from him as he walked out eating the pancakes and moved passed the weakling as well. He toyed with her now but he had a plan to seduce her and steal her way from him.

Yamcha watched him walk out and he moved. to Bulma to put his hands around her.

"What is going on?" Yamacha asked annoyed

"He just bring annoying again, don't mind him." Bulma brushed off

Still though she could build Vegeta a room for him to train in her spear time that might get out her hair. She knew he would bother her till it was done, yet his words hunted her, his words were true if she truly loved Yamacha she wouldn't of let that man touch her. Vegeta held the keys now he could ruin what she had to satisfy his own sick game.

The couple eat their pancakes together Yamcha spent the rest of the day with Bulma, but by the evening he felt strong enough to go for a Senzu bean to cure his injuries fully. He said he would return to her as soon as he could, so since Bulma was alone she walked to her room tired. She got out her dragon radar, soon they could wish the Namekians home and get them a new world to live on. Still she was lost in her thoughts as she walked in her room and she didn't notice the flowers are the presence there. She put her radar down she saw now her room filled with flower petals and she smiles, she picked one up and smelt it.

'So beautiful I wonder if they are of Yamcha.'

The Heiress felt hands grab her waist, she shifted uneasy, she knew this wasn't Yamcha as he was getting a senzu bean and he wouldn't be back yet.

She felt wave of disgust and tried to get away from his gasp.

He moved closer to her he put his lips on her neck, this is where the weakling had been kissing her before, he kissed her with a purpose there.

"Stop this now.. Don't touch me!" Bulma yelled

He let her go now, with a smirk on his face, she turned to face him in anger.

"What are you trying to do? Why are you doing this?" She yelled

"Do I need a reason?" He replied darkly " after all you were so charming last night, blushing at my words."

She went silent and felt her anger rise again, Bulma went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. He sniggered now and let her hand go. He walked around and picked up a flower and smelt it and put it in her hair with a wicket smile.

"What is wrong Princess ? Is the Princess scared of me again" He asked amused

She looked at him, he held her firmly but not enough to hurt her. Vegeta moved in he kissed her neck again in the same way Yamcha had before, she froze in place for a moment as it felt different from Yamcha's affections, but then she tried to fight him off. He broke away unsatisfied by her actions and she looked at him in such a upset way.

"I love Yamacha please stop this. " She cried now

He let her go now, but he didn't leave her room.

"I'll just break you and the weakling apart. I'm sure he will agree that you love him when you let other men kiss you and enjoy it." He said darkly

"No don't please. She cries but he was gone

Bulma ran to the hall and saw him walking in it, she called out to Vegeta as she felt her world crumble a little, she had spent so long with Yamcha and Vegeta was going to ruin it.

"Don't tell him." She begged

Vegeta turned his head he paused in his step and she smirked

"You should ask yourself a question Princess, were you thinking of the weakling when I kissed you last night. Why did you not push me away without a second thought, without hesitation. Ask yourself who did you think of when you were with that weakling earlier? Were you thinking of him or me.?" He asked smugly

Bulma slapped him and he laughed walking away, she felt her anger boil inside of her, but felt disguised with Vegeta as well for touching her, for kissing her neck in such an intimate manner. She walked to her room and picked up the flowers, taken the one out of her hair and she threw it on the floor and stamped on it, she destroyed the flowers. She sat on her bed and she thought about this whole situation, in many ways Vegeta was right , if she loved Yamcha truly she wouldn't have a moment of weakness, she would have pushed him away in an instance, she lay on her bed now, his kisses felt different on her neck then Yamcha's, she hide it that she had enjoyed it. Well it did feel unbelievable but she also felt pain now in her heart, she knew Vegeta could ruin her relationship with Yamcha at any time now and she lay and cried as she had made a stupid mistake and she would pay for it.

When Yamcha returned to the Capsule Corp he felt full of Ki and he was fully healed now. He knew Bulma would be sleep by now but he wanted to stay by her side as this crash made him see just how much Bulma meant to him. He didn't want to lose her, maybe they could settle down at last, get married and finally have kids. Still he saw her sleeping on her bed on her back and taken up most of the room It, he sniggered used to it, he lay down next to her, he smiled holding her close.

"I love you so much." He said even though she couldn't hear his words

Bulma woke feeling a weight on her, she opened her blue eyes seeing Yamcha lying on her, she moved him a little, she needed to get up and shower and change her clothing. She had a lot of work to start on and even though she wanted to stay here all day with Yamcha she couldn't. When she moved he woke up and grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"Morning, your in a rush to leave bed aren't you." Yamcha said softly

"I've got a lot of work to today, so I won't be around much, so you will be board."

"Maybe, but we can fun before you get busy." He suggested "Then I'll head home for a bit, I still need to sort some things out." He said as he kissed her

"Well I've got some time for that, I'll be lonely without you."

He pushed her down on the bed, he kissed her with a great passion, she gripped Yamcha with her hands, how could she doubt her love for him? How could she think he didn't love her or be disloyal to her. She needed this moment, to erase that man from her thoughts, the kiss they shared was unexpected, the way he had kissed her neck in the same sport as Yamcha did, it was almost to prove he could do it better then her boyfriend. She opened her eyes for a moment, she looked at Yamcha as he tenderly kissed her.

She called his name out in her passion , yes his name alone and no one else's, she clung to him as they finished, she rested in his arms as he kissed her so softly she closed her her eyes to enjoy it.

Bulma stood up now, as she needed to get ready for work.

"Well I should get ready for work." She sighed disappointed with the distance

Yamcha sat up and now as well and stood to gather his belongs.

"Yeah I should get ready to head back to my apartment."

Bulma headed to the shower, she knew Yamacha would not leave straight away, the hot water felt good on her skin, she loved sharing this time with Yamcha, but still her thoughts turned to Vegeta and his actions to her, it felt different with Vegeta, but only because she had only knowing Yamcha's touch. She had never once betrayed Yamcha in their time together, sure she could be flirty but how could she allow the kiss to last that long, to hold his shelve.. he forced his lips on her neck. She remembered last night with Vegeta how gentle he had been and how close she had felt to him that night.

She stepped out the shower now and got changed into the clothing she wanted to wear today. She wore a tight crop top and shorts, she then placed her Capsule Corp uniform on to protect her clothes, she got a lot of dirt on her when she fixed her inventions and she had a lot of work to do today, she tied her hair up tight and walked out the room. She saw Yamcha now had got most of his stuff together, she took his hand in her hand and they walked down the hall together, she looked at him with a bright smile, when Yamcha got to the entrance now he kissed Bulma gently.

"I'll catch you later." He said as he left.

After Yamcha left Bulma happily moved down the halls now, she felt light and happy, she headed to the kitchen to make her breakfast. She did plan on doing a lot of work today, maybe get started on that gravity room for Vegeta. She hummed a happy tune to herself as she cracked eggs into frying ban and put bacon next it. She put the food on a plate and stood eating it as Vegeta walked in, she give him a look of disgust. She finished her food now and went to walk out.

"You will have to cook for yourself today, I have a lot of work to do." She said with viscously

Still as she went to get to her work, he grabbed her arm again.

"I am not hungry for food woman." He said

Bulma looked at him as he pulled her into a kiss, she moved back trying to free herself from his grasp, how could he ruin her good mood so easily? Vegeta noticed her reaction to him today, yesterday she was more receptive of him more forth coming in her words and now she had turned back to her normal self. He would have to up his game to manipulate this woman even more to make her fall into his arms.

"You know Vegeta the only reason I let you kiss me for so long, was because I felt sorry for you, who would want to be with a disgusting man like you?" She mocked with some more lies

'I was weak.'

Vegeta laughed at her words.

"Your not a good liar you know, when you were in need of me you were soft and gentle also seductive. You blushed at my compliments."

He's seen through her lies, she had done those things, but she wasn't trying to be seductive to him.

"You loved it when I compared you to a Princess." He said calmly

She felt his hot breath on her skin now, when had he moved closer to her? She felt relaxed now as he talked in this calm manner. He pushed her into the kitchen table now and he could tell this was working. This change in attitude to him had not gone unseen and her change in state was obvious. He made note of it mentally, he unzipped the work jacket she wore, he saw now her slender body under the bulky clothing, he moved a shelve on her jacket and moved her head back to kiss her neck, he could seduce this woman yet, it mattered not who she was with, his mission was to get the power to surpass that idiot _Kakarotto_ and continue on his legacy.

He kissed her neck now while trailing a finger down her exposed skin, it was soft to him, the woman seemed to accept his touch now, but as he drew back from her neck to look into her blue eyes, he had become so lost in her essence that he didn't notice the KI until he heard the words.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yamcha yelled

Bulma looked passed Vegeta in horror and shame now, how much had he seen, after all Vegeta had her against the table kissing her neck.

Yamcha stood shocked and angered, he walked to the two now just unsure of what to do now, his mind comprehending the image before him, he had come back because he had forgotten some important baseball stuff only to find Vegeta all over Bulma and she was enjoying it. Sure they weren't having Sex, but still.

"Why are you like that with Vegeta Bulma? I turn my back for 10 minutes and your all over each other." He yelled

Vegeta moved away from Bulma now with a wide smirk on his face, he was enjoying this, Bulma walked to Yamcha now with wide eye pulling her work jacket up and she reach out to him.

"Yamcha..." She cried

"Don't, just don't say a thing, I see how it is, how could I be so foolish? No wonder you invited him here." He said broken hearted "I won't be the fool any long we are done Bulma and this time it's for good."

He left now he grabbed what he needed, he took it all and just walked out and held his head now, not with the same pain as last night but a new pain.

He really thought she loved him, she'd been his everything for years and after that accident she had been all over him, maybe it was to hide her guilt, whatever it was he knew he couldn't be with her if she didn't love him, like he loved her.

Bulma stood now shaken and she felt Vegeta kissing her neck and she turned and snapped at him.

"Don't touch me, this is all your fault!" She yelled

"Oh it's all my fault and not yours for enjoying it and being disloyal." He mocked

Bulma give an angry yell and stamped off and he laughed.

'Finally the fool is out of the picture now to finis this mission.'

A/N Oh wow Vegeta didn't sense Yamcha's KI at all, to focused on Bulma ;) part of him is enjoying Bulma to much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Seduction

Everything was ruined she was nothing but a cheater and she felt horrid. Yamacha had left and she couldn't win him back. after all he caught her enjoying Vegeta kissing her neck and touching her skin, she had sat in her room locked up, she didn't want to face Vegeta or anyone right now. She knew her parents weren't back till the end of the weak and she'd go hungry eventually.

She stood up and unlocked the door, she looked around now, she hadn't got her work done and she walked to the kitchen which had been the place of her shame. She took food out she could eat without cooking it, she'd Capsule the food, so she could hide in her room till her parents came home.

Still as she raided the fridge she felt tears in her eyes she cried so much over her actions. she capsuled the food and hurried to her room in shame, why had she done it? what had come over her? She enjoyed it to much, Vegeta's touch was electrifying, intense and his touch was purposely placed on her skin. however she dropped her capsule as she saw Vegeta now in the halls.

"Look who left her room?"Vegeta said darkly

Bulma turned to go the other way, she could run to her lab to get away, but Vegeta had over taken her with his speed and caught her. He grabbed her arm he pulled her close to him.

"Why are you running? " He asked curiously

"I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled

Bulma felt anger toward him, but in reality everything was her fault, she was to blame for letting Vegeta close to her, for enjoying his touch. She just felt disgusted with herself for letting it happen. It was not like she had slept with him, but she would of it Yamcha hadn't walked back in. She moved away from him picking up her Capsule now and she tried to avoid him the best she could. He knelt down to her as saw her upset look, she was heartbroken by her break up with Yamcha and he could use that heart broken to his advantage.

"What!" Bulma yelled angry

She stood up now and tired to move past him but he was in her way, he eyed her up and down now, her slender form her tired eyes, Bulma looked into his black eyes, She stood up attempting to stroll past him to her room, but he caught her in his arm. She shakes her head, but he picked her up in his arms and pinned her into the wall.

"Why are you so angry? Still blaming me for what happened."

She didn't say anything, she frowned at him, she couldn't move her arms, she tried to push him away.

Vegeta kissed her deeply this time, she felt her anger leave her for a moment but he broke the kiss and walked away. Bulma looked feeling her lips for a moment, she blamed him for her folly, she wondered though why she liked it so much.

She worked to get the gravity room up and running ,three days and her parents would be home. She worked tirelessly without having a break, no distractions and working cleared her mind. Bulma sat on the floor now she stood up and whipped her head. She had avoided Vegeta for a day now, she had been glad for the peace. His moves were calculated though, she wanted to know his game. she thought of his actions and when his attitude had changed to her. she began to deduct his actions and she wanted to confront him. She finished his work, she walked with determination in her step she saw Vegeta outside the space capsule,he give her s smirk. He saw her look now and stood calmly.

"We need to talk now!" She yelled

"Oh what about Princess?" He replied dryly

"I noticed that your attitude toward me changed when you found out I was heir to Capsule Corp." She excused

"So ?" He questioned sharply

A straight short answer by him, he looked her over sweating, slightly dirty from her work.

"You are are Princess woman in every way, Heir to an empire and I am a Prince Heir to what little is left of my race."

Bulma felt strange now, really a Princess is that how he really saw her? Sure she was rich and she worked hard to make Capsule Corp number one, but...

'Only a little longer till she is putty is my arms, manipulating this woman is to much fun, sure her skin is soft to touch, sure I could get lost in her curves. ' Vegeta thought

He moved forward to her now, she shifted now uneasy.

"Your very becoming when you want to be, enchanting, charming and beautiful." He said trying to seduce her

'Loud, brash, annoying and well still beautiful. Which makes things easier '

She opened her mouth to say something to his words, but what to say.

"You want me for my power, I'll never never give you it." Bulma said annoyed yet softy

"No I don't want your company, your Earth inventions are useful for training but it nothing more then that. It's just a fact of what you are and a Prince I shouldn't look on those lower then a Princess." He said now softy

'Compliment her more she loves it, she will fall to it.'

His lips met hers gently now, she pulled back for a moment. She looked into his black eyes now, such lovely compliment from a killer, his touch intoxicating to her almost addictive.

To continue his legacy he had to ensnare her I'm this false charm.

He kissed he again, she didn't pull her away this time. She kissed him for longer holding his arm, she put her arm around him to bring him closer to her, his words hit her a little but as broke away blushing a little, she liked bad guys sure but this was different.

She walked away now from him, she noticed him pull her back, he picked her up again and walked to the Capsule Ship. The gravity was off in there but he wanted it done where his scent was dominate in his domain. The woman seemed quiet her heart raced in anticipation, he knew she wanted him. His deception worked she'd fallen to his false charm. he could claim her body now but not just this once.

He let her down in the ship now, it was a wordless what happened next, she practically pulled him on her. what was this intense feeling she felt with him, she felt even worse for feeling it so soon after Yamacha caught her with Vegeta. She paused in her actions she stopped her passionate kiss.

"This is wrong." She muttered

She said it aloud, she stood up, she couldn't be with this monster, she felt disgusted with herself for her actions.

"Why do you deny what you really want? Vegeta asked her

Maybe she did want him, he was a Prince after all and she loved Princes, well what Woman didn't? She bit her lip a little now trying to think of an answer cause the the only one she found was, maybe she wanted him more then anything or anyone else.

No answer came from the woman, Vegeta took her face in his hands, she was filled with trepidation now.

"I desire you Woman." He whispered low in her ear.

Those words, those four words had her, she slowly kisses him unsure in away, he pulled her close to him it was a pleasant none rushed touch she shared, still she felt her hands grabbed his arms. All those stupid thought gone from her mind. The woman she held him close to her in a soft kiss, he had never knowing a softness like hers. There was no no one to disturb them now. They lost themselves in desire, clothes torn and pulled off in hast like they been waiting a lifetime to be with each other.

Vegeta smirked in his satisfaction when she called his name out, as it is what he wanted to hear her say, still after everything there was an emptiness. She lay with eyes closed resting peacefully. On him. He could get used to having a beautiful woman besides him, on top of him, he took a strand of hair in his fingers trying not to laugh. He would continue this game to he was was certain his legacy would continue.

She opened her blue eyes now shifting herself, she looked at him now, her face flushes with red, she held him close now, it seemed human liked to be held after they were satisfied, but he did not need that but be he didn't push her away either.

His finger trailed her back she shivers now sensitive, she was silent for awhile but she sat up not shy about her naked form.

"I'm glad we talked this out, that was... Intense... "

It was the only word that came to mind, she went to gather her clothing now, she felt strange in a way, maybe a part of her had wanted him, she knew how it made her look, but she felt right beside Vegeta, it was strange.

She put on her clothes or what was left of them.

Vegeta had to admit she was right, it was an intense thing they shared here, like it went beyond his goal but he got rid of those useless feeling

"You can have that intense feeling again woman, my Princes." He corrected himself

She nodded almost in mutual understanding of what this was. Bulma left the ship, Vegeta got his clothes and a dark smile hit him. He could have the woman anytime he wanted now.

Yamacha :

When Yamcha got home to his apartment now and sunk down into his chair as he explained what happened to his life long friend Pu'ar what happened and even he was shocked. Yamcha just wanted to go out to down and drink away this horrid feeling. Yamcha got himself cleaned up and looked at his long hair now, it was a mess and he was sick of it. He decided he would cut it and change his image and his life. He wondered into the city now full of determination, he didn't need Bulma, he had a baseball carer, money of his won and he was sure he'd find someone to love him with a loyalty Bulma didn't have. He went to get his hair cut, it felt strange having such short hair, he hadn't had short hair since a World Martial Art many years ago.

He headed to a bar now, he ordered a drink and sat at the bar, it had been so long time since he had gotten out like a normal person, he drank some beer and a woman sat down beside him. She was wearing a nurses uniform and she look tired and Yamcha recognised her from the hospital.

"Oh hi your that nurse who look after me right?"

The nurse turned and looked at the man before her, she felt a little freak out, but the man with the scars did look familiar but his shorter cut and she smiled.

"Oh your the one they brought in after a drunk driver crashed into you, you cut your hair."

He smiled and drank, he didn't was to come off as some creep so as he went to move off she tilted her head.

"Where is your girlfriend ?" She asked "The way you two were in the hospital you seemed like you couldn't bear to be apart from each other."

"Oh we broke up, I found on she was cheating on me."

He seemed like he wanted to get away now, the Nurse smiled a little, she had like him in the hospital, he was a nice and charming, and kind hearted. How could his girlfriend betray him like that.

"Oh?" Nurse Grace said

She went to back to her drink after a hard day work.

"I'm sorry to here that."

Yamcha turned and smiled for a moment and returned to the bar, she was a nice woman and he just wanted to talk to someone about it, he had no interest in moving on just yet, but he sat down with his drink.

"Maybe it better I broke things off, who knows but I guess it's a good job I came out tonight." He said lightly

"Maybe it is, by the way I am Grace Heck." She said in a friendly manner

"I'm Yamcha, just Yamcha."

The two continued to talk for the rest of the night, Yamcha had never hot it off with someone so quickly before, he remembered how shy he was with woman and how he'd got over it. Still he felt like he was making a new connection with someone like this Nurse was just what he needed.

A/N shorter chapter I know but Yacmha gets a new GF: next chapter will be longer, I've got one more chapter planned remember this is an A/U no Cell or Androids but expect some excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10:

A/N Last chapter:

It was a rough time for Bulma Briefs she was alone during her pregnancy, she had her parents of course to help her through things, she was scared at the same time Bulma didn't want to be a lone mother and she worked hard to learn to be grow up a little to be a mother. Bulma had to step down from running Capsule Corporation, she let her father takes the reigns till she was ready to work again. Still when she had come across Yamcha and she told him the news of how she was pregnant with Vegeta's child and his reaction was one of shock and disbelief. Still Yamcha kept his distance from Bulma after that deciding it was better that was, Yamcha had seen how much Vegeta had hurt Bulma and it was everything he had feared would happen. It was hard time, but then something happened and she give birth to Trunks a month before she was meant to.

…..

She tired to call Vegeta in his spaceship when she went into labour but he never responded he ignored even that. Vegeta was on his way home though after he had achieved his goal, he as ignoring all communication from that woman, but when came back to Earth he didn't crash the ship. When he ventured through Capsule Corporation he sort out the woman's Ki yet he sensed a new Ki coming from her location, at first he thought she had found a new lover, but as he walked into her room he saw a small crib with a small baby inside. Vegeta stared at it now, the woman was sleeping in her bed, but he knew now why the woman had been trying to contact her for, he felt shame for missing his own child's birth. He got a closer look at the child now, he had a wave of purple hair and was wearing a black hat on his head, his eyes were closed as he was sleeping, he seemed to tiny . He got closer and the child opened his eyes now and Vegeta saw eyes were like his and the child began to cry. Bulma woke up and she saw a shadow in her room and she picked up a gun and yelled.

"Who's there, get away from my child." She yelled out

Yet as she came to her senses she noticed it was Vegeta in her room yet she didn't put her gun down straight away.

"Oh Vegeta its you." She said getting up

She got up and ran to her baby son, she picked him up and bounced him around in her arm and give Vegeta a frown.

"So I hoped becoming a super Super Saiyan was worth missing your son's birth." She said angry "Shh its OK Trunk, did your daddy scar you."

"His name is Trunk?" Vegeta asked shocked

"Yes it is, he loves his name." She said happily

Vegeta got closer to his son now, how could he have missed his son being born.

Trunks was boring prematurely you see I was so scared, I was hoping you'd be here sooner then this because I was so scared." She said, as Trunks went to sleep again

She put him into his crib and Vegeta watched, he found being a father strange and he had no idea where to start with it.

Bulma sat down down on her bed and yawned.

"Well I need to sleep when he dose, but I did miss you when you were gone." She said softly

Vegeta watched her lie down now and he moved toward her, he leaned over to her and kissed her.

"I missed your presence to, I will regret missing our son's birth for the rest of my life, but I now have the power to beat the Androids." He explained as gently as he could

Bulma yawned now smiling up at him, but she was still angry he had left in the first place, but that anger left her as she looked into the eyes tat were like her son's eyes. Bulma went back to sleep now and Vegeta smirked, he left the room now as the woman and the child needed sleep.

Epilogue:

It wasn't an easy ride for Vegeta and Bulma, learning to be a father was hard for Vegeta after all he let Bulma's and Trunks Capsule 'plane get blowing up and it was Future Trunks who had save the mother and son. Vegeta did care for his son and Bulma, but he had not learned how to show it and his interest battle came before the woman and Trunks, that was until Future Trunks got killed by Cell and it was the first time he came to see how important family was. It was not until after the Cell Saga that Vegeta became a somewhat better father, but that a another story for a different day.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favourite, reviewed this story, don't worry I have 2 more fics with Vegeta and Bulma pre written out look out for them soon :) Ones deals with Vegeta and Bulma after the Cell saga, the next the birth of Bra


End file.
